Jackson Hunt
Jackson Hunt is one of the aliases of a CIA agentAccording to US government he is former CIA operative, but he states that is his cover - "Deep Cover" who is Richard Castle's father (another being Anderson Cross). Biography After meeting Martha Rodgers, he fell in love with her. He had planned on quitting the CIA after one last mission but was forced to go into hiding when it went south. It was a year before he returned to the US and found out about his son's birth. However, his profession refused any type of contact or connections to anyone, but Hunt continued looking after his family, even giving Castle a book in a library when he needed it (the book he gave Castle inspired him to become a writer) and reading all of Castle's books. Whilst his son was writing his Derrick Storm books, he arranged for Castle to be given access to the CIA so as to learn about its workings to help with his books, later hinted at by Sophia Turner. Hunt would work hard over the years to ensure Martha, Castle and Alexis were safe from his enemies. He later found out about his granddaughter Alexis' kidnapping. This kidnapping was planned by an enemy of his, Gregory Volkov, who desires revenge against him for killing his wife Anna during a CIA mission twelve years ago. He tracks down one of Alexis' kidnappers, Roger Henson, and tortured information out of him before killing him, later storming Henson's apartment. Eventually, he ran into Castle when he saved his son from getting killed by some of Volkov's goons. He confirmed he was a good guy and told Castle to grab the bag of money Castle brought with him, in an attempt to pay for Alexis's release, before heading to a safe place. Once they were at his safe house, Castle questioned why he had pictures of Alexis and why he was helping. Suddenly, Castle's cloned phone, which Hunt set up so it couldn't be traced, began ringing and the latter assumed it was Beckett, but the former believed it was Alexis because it was a local number. They were wrong on both counts, as the caller was Volkov, demanding that Hunt surrender himself if he valued Alexis' life. Following this, Castle started pestering Hunt with questions, forcing him to reveal that he was Castle's father and the real reason Alexis was kidnapped. Together they planned on how they were going to free Alexis, and he told Castle his last words in case he wasn't going to make it. The plan involved Castle purposely getting captured. As Volkov demanded that Hunt surrender himself, it is revealed that Castle's radio contained an explosive, killing Volkov and creating confusion. Castle then freed Alexis with an explosive watch and made their way through their pre-planned escape route right into the American embassy, where they would receive a cover story for their return home, while Hunt assaulted the front of Volkov's base to keep his men occupied. Hunt survived this operation, and after the mission Castle received a package that has a Casino Royale book (the book he gave Castle when he was a kid) inside implying that he survived. A year later, Hunt was called upon to find a CIA mole, codenamed Gemini, who had stolen a list of CIA deep cover operatives and was planning on selling it to the Iranians. He enlisted Ted Rollins, a hacker, to help him find Gemini but when Ted had found something concrete and arranged a meeting at Coney Island, he was killed by Hunt could arrive. Hunt then moved Ted's body back his apartment and put him in the shower, where the water would wash away trace evidence, before using his cell phone to call 911, knowing that it was in the 12th Precinct's jurisdiction, and that Beckett and Castle would be put on the case. Hunt then quickly set up a false corporation called Universal Banking Solutions and took on the alias of its CEO, Anderson Cross. Just as Beckett and Castle entered the office, Hunt called his son on his cell phone, warning him not to react before showing himself. As he was interviewed by Beckett as to his association with Ted, he denies it. Hunt later meets with Castle in Central Park, wanting whatever information Castle had, stating that without his help, more people will die. Castle admitted that Ted had hidden an Iranian reale under his right foot before his killer took it. Realizing that the Iranians were involved, Hunt tells Castle to keep his silence and not tell anyone the truth about him. Hunt managed to track down another of Ted's apartment, which was across from the Iranian embassy, but Gemini was waiting for him and started shooting across from a rooftop just as Hunt entered the apartment. Hunt received a bullet to the ribs and escaped with Ted's computer hard drive, managing to escape Gemini after crashing his car into the river. With few options, he arrives at Castle's loft and coached Castle and Martha into removing the bullet. However, Beckett arrived and Castle decided to tell her the truth about Hunt. Beckett was all for arresting him because he was caught on the Coney Island security cameras before Ted was killed. Hunt insisted he was innocent and stated that if she arrested him, the Feds would swoop him, leaving her investigation with nothing. He explained the truth about the mission and to prove his claims, he showed them the news report on his attack before Esposito and Ryan called Beckett, having arrived found Ted's hideout. Accessing information on the hard drive, Gemini was going to send the list to his contact via wi-fi at the New York City Library. Hunt got up to intercept him but Castle and Beckett volunteered to go and uncover Gemini instead. While waiting, Hunt got some closure with Martha, before sneaking and saving Castle from Gemini/Tony Blaire, executing the mole and recovering the list. He then moved Blaire's body as Castle went to get Beckett, leaving Blaire's gun behind to close the case on Ted's murder. Hunt later dropped by the loft, watching Castle and Martha from the street before leaving. References Hunt, Jackson Hunt, Jackson Hunt, Jackson Hunt, Jackson Hunt, Jackson